The Flash's Heir
by Neph Champion
Summary: Minato is a strong young Shinobi with a bright future ahead of him. He has a wonderful girlfriend, powerful students; several dreams that are within reach and… A baby on the way?
1. The Implant

Idea: Minato is a strong young Shinobi with a bright future ahead of him. He has a wonderful girlfriend, powerful students; several dreams that are within reach and… A baby on the way?

Summary: Injured in a battle, Minato wakes in the middle of a ritual that he shouldn't have woken up to. Kyuubi (unable to feel anything at all since the battle between the founders of Minato's village) needs an heir and will do anything to get it.

Warnings: Male Pregnancy HET!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Title: The Flash's Heir

(Prologue: The Implant)

Minato, a young (eighteen-year-old) blond haired blue eyed Konoha Shinobi laid there, asleep on the bed. It wasn't even really a bed, more like an altar. His breathing was calm and even, belaying the fact that not even an hour before it had been rough ragged, and sporadic. Now though he seemed calm.

Not more than four hours ago the young Jounin had been fighting on the front lines of the Iwa-Ha war where he'd been slightly injured. Not enough to take him out of the action but the power he was using had attracted the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the Bijuu.

Kyuubi entered the room, inspecting the set up. Everything was ready. Normally he would have found another demon to carry his heir but all his abilities to feel emotions had been stripped away when Uchiha Madara had summoned him to fight Senju Hashirama. Like all Demons, he wanted to extend his line, but since he was unable to feel anything it was nearly impossible to bond with another!

It was finally decided that he would have his heir with the most powerful being that he could find. Since Kyuubi could not feel at all, he couldn't be part of raising his heir. Kyuubi had done much research on Shinobi in general and when he heard of a young Shinobi with a '_Flee-on-sight_' order in the 'Bingo Books' he had decided that he had found the perfect candidate. The young man even had a Mate he was in the process of bonding with so his heir would have two parents.

His priestess came in. "Are you sure this is the one you want to use?" She asked, politely. After Kyuubi had been stripped of his emotions he hadn't been the same, it was sad.

Kyuubi nodded. "He is perfect. Beautiful, isn't he?" he asked unfeelingly. Kyuubi couldn't feel anything, but had he been able, his comment would have sounded fond. Minato was indeed beautiful with his slightly feminine features and soft blond hair. "He is the best choice, and my Heir will be well hidden."

The other Fox nodded, "I shall begin then? You have his mate's essence as well?"

"I do, by combining all three of us he will be truly powerful…"

(End)

Egad! This Plunny needs to die! I want to get back to my Het stories! T_T

Neph


	2. The Discovery or The Awakening

Idea: Minato is a strong young Shinobi with a bright future ahead of him. He has a wonderful girlfriend, powerful students; several dreams that are within reach and… A baby on the way?

Summary: Injured in a battle, Minato wakes in the middle of a ritual that he shouldn't have woken up to. Kyuubi (unable to feel anything at all since the battle between the founders of Minato's village) needs an heir and will do anything to get it.

Warnings: Male Pregnancy, HET!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Title: The Flash's Heir

(The Discovery/Awakening)

When Minato came to he was in tons of pain. He forced his eyes open; he was in what looked like a ritual room! 'What's going on? Why am I in so much pain?' he got his answer when he looked down.

Minato gasped breathlessly, his pants were open and his shirt and vest had been discarded somewhere. Where, Minato had no idea. But his lower abdomen was sliced open and something was being implanted into his body, something undoubtedly foreign in origin. Minato forced himself not to scream, they hadn't noticed that he was awake yet and he could use that to his advantage.

The redheaded Fox Priestess noticed that he was awake, however. "Oh no… You weren't supposed to wake yet Little One…" She breathed, knowing how much pain he must be in.

Minato didn't dare move; he was in so much pain he was fighting to stay conscious! He only hoped that this woman would explain what was happening to him. Why was he here? _Where_ was here? Why him? There were so many things he wanted to ask, but he also knew that he wouldn't be asking anything.

"Kyuubi-sama is unable to feel emotions of any kind," Minato heard the female voice say distantly, "Because of this he cannot take a mate like all other demons do, it wouldn't be fair to his partner for one as demons mate for life little human."

Minato forced himself to control his breathing as he listened to her, 'But what does that have to do with me?' he wondered silently.

"As such, Kyuubi-sama _does_ want to have kits of his own," she continued, "Unfortunately; this means that he cannot be a part of the child's life." She sounded sad there, as if she wished that that was not so.

…That was very unfortunate, but Minato still didn't see what that had to do with why he was in this position.

"As a result, Kyuubi-sama began looking for the most powerful being that he could find to carry his kit. He didn't care if the carrier was another demon or not. His only other criteria was that whoever it was had a mate of their own so that his child would have a stable home environment…"

'Ok, that was creepy. …Wait… CARRIER?!' Minato thought panicking slightly before his world once again went dark.

The Flash's Heir

Minato groaned when he came to again, in Kushina's arms, in Konoha General Hospital. Had he dreamed that whole encounter?

"...Kushina-hime...?"

"Oh Minato you're awake! Good, it looks like you got attacked..." Kushina whispered.

"I had the strangest dream..." Minato murmured.

"Oh? What kind of Dream Minato-kun?" Kushina asked.

"...I dreamed..." Minato began. "I was returning from the battlefield when... I dreamed that I was on an altar, and I was told that I was to be the carrier of the Bijuu Kyuubi's heir... It was just a dream wasn't it?" Minato asked her, apprehension in his eyes. Please let it have been nothing but a bad dream...

Kushina's eyes grew wider and wider as she listened to Minato's tale. Why would Kyuubi use Minato, _her Minato_ as his chosen Carrier? "...Minato... I don't think that was a dream..." She really needed to get in contact with Kybi-sama... "But whatever you do you mustn't tell _anyone_ of this dream that you've had... They will come after you for the child, fictitious as it might be... Your reputation will -not- protect you. They will be after the 'Demon Spawn' that you might be carrying!" She didn't want anything to happen to her man... the one she had told Kybi-sama of extensively while training with the Fox Priestess. She had blessed the Uzumaki and so the Uzumaki had bound themselves to her as her servants in the human community.

Kushina gently carded her fingers through Minato hair, "...There is someone that I can contact to confirm whether or not that was just a dream." She told him, "But on the off chance that it isn't, you still can't go around telling anyone, do you understand?"

Minato nodded, fatigue causing him to suppress a yawn, "How long will it take to get an answer?"

"As early as tomorrow morning My Minato..." Kushina whispered lovingly in his ear, causing him to groan in want, her voice had gone nearly husky, which never failed to make Minato fight for control, she could so easily make him loose it... "I promise to get back to you with her reply." Kushina brushed her cheek lightly against his lovingly and lightly licked the corner of his mouth but pulled away teasingly before he could turn it into a kiss.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked tiredly as she got up to leave.

"I'm going to contact _her_, _My Minato_... I'll be back before you know it."

Kushina bit her bit her lip in thought as she left her Mate-to-be to rest in his hospital room. She needed to speak with Kybi-sama to confirm Minato's story. Kyuubi's Carrier? That meant that Minato would have to go into hiding as soon as he even started showing... Noting would protect him if this got out! Not even the _Flee on Sight_ Order that was next to his name in the Bingo Book that he was so proud of...

She worried about him... She hastened home and to the special room set aside for summoning their Patron.

Kushina stopped, feeling a pulse. "Kybi-sama..." She whispered, normally she had to summon the Fox Priestess, but sometimes the Priestess would already be there, ready to give the answers her servants sought.

It seemed that this was one of those times... And for Kushina, the most powerful Uzumaki to be born, it was most urgent.

The Flash's Heir

The woman waiting for Kushina was sitting on a pillow cross legged, she was tall and her hair was long and dark, almost black, red. Her eyes were a deep gold, her skin was lightly tanned where it was visible and she wore a long white kimono with the pattern of a fox.

Kybi smiled when Kushina appeared, "Ah My Little Kit..."

Kushina bowed, "Kybi-sama."

"My Servant," Kybi spoke affectionately, "How is the Little Hurricane my dear?"

"...Little Hurricane...?" Kushina asked, "Do you mean My Minato?"

"Yes dear, how is he?" Kybi asked again, "He woke up when he should not have..."

Kushina froze before beginning to tremble, "So... what he told me... _wasn't_ a dream...?"

"What did he tell you, My Little Servant?" Kybi asked.

"He told me that he dreamed of being on an altar and that something was placed in his body..." Kushina reported, "You really placed Kyuubi's Heir within him? But why? Minato is to be _My Mate_..."

"My dearest Servant, he is still to be your mate," Kybi reassured her, "Kyuubi-sama cannot be part of this at all because of his lack of emotions."

"...That still doesn't explain why he chose to use _My Minato_." Kushina pointed out.

"My dear, Kyuubi-sama chose the most powerful being alive to carry his heir." Kybi told her. "It was his plan from the beginning, he doesn't care that Your Harbor is human, the fact remains that Little Hurricane is the _most powerful_ being _alive_."

"...So... This is still Kyuubi's Heir, created from Kyuubi and _my mate_." Kushina pointed out.

Kybi giggled, "This kit isn't just Kyuubi-sama's, he used the genetic material from both: the being he chose, Your Hurricane, and his Mate-to-be."

Kushina stared. "...But then..." She felt faint, "This is... this child is... _mine_ too...?" She fell back in a dead faint.

The Flash's Heir

When Kushina woke up she felt dazed, she and Minato were going to have a child... This was certainly not how she pictured it would happen but...

When she returned to the hospital, she found Kakashi, Minato's old student arguing with a nurse. "What's going on here?" She asked, somewhat amused.

"Kushina-san!" Kakashi smiled when he saw her, "They won't let me in to see Minato-sensei!"

Kushina smiled down at the boy, "My Minato is resting at the moment Kakashi, he's still a bit out of it, but he should be fine by tomorrow."

"Awe..." Kakashi whined it had been so long since he'd seen Minato-sensei; the man was the best tutor ever! It was too bad that he'd had to be left behind since he was too young to be on the battlefield, and given to Ebisu (Ebisu as a sensei sucked!) but if Kushina-san said that his sensei would be up and about soon then...

Kushina watched as Kakashi left with a little spring in his step and then hurried to Minato's room with the news. Once she reached the room she carefully placed a special Uzumaki Silence Seal on the door before opening it. This way they wouldn't be overheard...

Minato opened tired eyes when he felt Kushina's chakra enter his room, "You're back Hime..."

"Of course, My Minato..." Kushina replied, causing Minato to blush. "I have news, your dream wasn't a dream, you really are carrying Kyuubi's heir in your body."

Minato stared up at her with fear in his eyes, "Why did he choose me?"

"Because, you are the most powerful being alive, My Hurricane Harbor..." Kushina told him lovingly as she pet his abdomen where he was still healing from the ritual.

"I'm not that powerful Hime..." Minato protested weakly as his cheeks flushed. "I don't know _how_ I got that _Flee on Sight_ Order... it must have been a fluke!"

"Oh but you _are_ _My Minato_... You would not have had that 'dream' otherwise..." Kushina whispered, no _purred_ in his ear, "But there's more... he used my genetic material as well, this child belongs to us both, _My Minato_..."

Minato blinked up at her from where he was leaning against his pillow before his eyes rolled and he fainted, much like she had when she had been told. Kushina giggled quietly as she brushed his bands out of his face and kissed his cheek.

The Flash's Heir

The next morning, Minato almost fell to the ground when his much-missed student Hatake Kakashi tackled him. "Missed you so much Minato-sensei... Ebisu is a horrible tutor..." Kakashi whispered.

"Hey Kakashi," Minato whispered back petting the boy's hair. "I missed you too."

Kushina smiled slightly at their reunion. Kakashi hadn't been kidding apparently... She giggled as Kakashi clambered onto Minato back like he used to, before Minato had had to leave. Kakashi adored her Minato...

The next two days Minato watched as Ebisu tried to tutor his student, and he had to say, he agreed with his adorable student, Ebisu was -not- a good teacher at all... Minato wasn't really doing anything because his body was still adjusting to the presence of Kyuubi's heir.

Minato was still exhausted when he was summoned to the Hokage Tower the next day. Already his chakra control was going down the drain...

Minato had discovered his new _lack_ of chakra control when he had decided to help Kakashi work on his elemental affinity and the chakra paper he had been using to demonstrate had literally blown up in his face.

"I wonder what the Hokage wants..." Minato mused to Kakashi, who had attached himself to his first tutor's back like he used to. Minato didn't mind at all, Kakashi was still light enough that he didn't need to use his chakra to make Kakashi lighter and since his chakra control was crap (read: nonexistent) at the moment... well, he didn't want to hurt the five and a half-year-old...

"I don't know Sensei, let's find out." Kakashi replied from Minato's back, he wasn't moving. He didn't want to lose Minato-sensei again!

Minato knocked at the door and entered, the Hokage was sitting behind his desk looking at an assignment sheet, trying to decide where to send Minato next, his Senkou should be recovered enough to return to the battlefield...

Sarutobi looked up, not noticing how tired Minato was at first "Ah Minato, just the person I wanted to see, Kakashi you'll have to leave."

"No!" Kakashi shook his head, "I won't leave Minato-sensei; I missed him when he left!"

"Kakashi this mission is important. It's for Kushina too."

Kushina walked through the open door, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Kushina, I need you and Minato to go to..."

"Wait! Sandaime-sama, I can't possibly go on any missions at the moment, I have absolutely no chakra control." Minato protested.

"Minato-kun looks completely exhausted," his sensei Jiraiya spoke from where he was leaning against a wall, "In the condition he's in he'd likely get killed."

The Hokage took a close look at Minato's face noticing the dark circles under his eyes, "Your injuries and exhaustion shouldn't interfere with your control..."

"I haven't been sleeping well; the injuries I acquired on the battlefield have interfered with my getting any amount of restful sleep..."

"That still shouldn't interfere with your near perfect control Minato." the Sandaime pointed out. "Why are you refusing?"

Minato and Kushina exchanged glances, having a whole conversation with that one glance.

'Should we?'

'We have no choice, besides, we might as well...'

Minato nodded finally, they had to tell him. "After the battle I was attacked, I thought it was a dream but... Something was implanted in my body and my body is still adjusting to having this thing in me. That is what is causing my control to disappear."

"Wait... what...?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato blushed, "I'm... I'm pregnant."

The Sandaime and Jiraiya traded glances, "Minato..." Sarutobi began.

"Did you just inform us that you, a _man_ are pregnant?" Jiraiya continued.

"Men can't _get pregnant_..." Sarutobi finished.

Minato nodded shyly, their stares were making him nervous. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Kushina stepped forward, "I had it confirmed; the Uzumaki Clan Patron did the ritual herself. Minato was chosen because of how powerful he is. He is, indeed pregnant."

The Sandaime fainted, Jiraiya stared and Kakashi's grip on his Sensei tightened, Kakashi was extremely happy. This meant that Minato-sensei wouldn't be going back onto the battlefield for who knew how long!

"Minato-sensei... I though babies came from _girls_..." Kakashi murmured, not once relaxing his hug. Not that he really _cared_ Minato-sensei was like a second father to him, since his -real- father was always out on missions.

Minato blushed, remembering when he had given Kakashi -that- talk, "Normally they do 'Kashi," he replied, affectionately petting the boy's hair, "Mine is a special case I think..."

About five minutes later, Sarutobi was back in the seat, "In that case I'm taking you off active duty Minato; you're on medical leave until you get control back. And in the meantime I'm reassigning you to be Kakashi's tutor."

Kakashi barely refrained from jumping for joy.

"Thank you Sandaime-sama," Minato breathed in relief, smiling softly when Kakashi cuddled closer.

"Dismissed."

Kushina and Minato bowed (Minato more carefully) before leaving.

"Ne, Minato-sensei, can I stay with you? Papa's on another mission and I don't know when he'll be home..." Kakashi asked.

"I don't see why not, sure." Minato grinned.

(End)

This took a while… I hope you guys liked it… Like pulling teeth this one…

Enjoy (I hope).

Neph


	3. Death and Life

Idea: Minato is a strong young Shinobi with a bright future ahead of him. He has a wonderful girlfriend, powerful students; several dreams that are within reach and… A baby on the way?

Summary: Injured in a battle, Minato wakes in the middle of a ritual that he shouldn't have woken up to. Kyuubi (unable to feel anything at all since the battle between the founders of Minato's village) needs an heir and will do anything to get it.

Warnings: Male Pregnancy, HET!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Title: The Flash's Heir

(Death and Life)

A month later found Minato instructing Kakashi on how to Water Walk from against a tree with an advanced Sealing Manual in his lap.

"Now 'Kashi, this is much like Tree Climbing, I see no reason why you should find this much harder," Minato lectured, "Instead of a steady flow of Chakra however, you need to regulate the amount of chakra, because water is always in motion, do you understand?"

"Yes Minato-sensei," Kakashi replied dutifully.

"Then go try, I chose this particular area because the water is very shallow. There is very little risk of you drowning by accident." Minato waved him off to his task, "I'll be here the whole time if you need a hint, tips, or advice; so don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Yes Sensei," Kakashi responded as he tried to walk onto the water only to fall in.

Minato chuckled when he looked up from his book and saw Kakashi pouting obviously despite his mask and smiled.

"Um... Sensei?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"Yes 'Kashi?" Minato asked from his spot in the shade.

"Can you show me, _please_?" Kakashi gave Minato puppy eyes.

"I'll try, Kakashi, I don't know if I'll be able to though," Minato told him, "My body still hasn't completely adjusted just yet..." Minato walked out onto the water where he was able to stay up for a minute and a half before sinking into the water up to his ankles. Minato was about to set Kakashi back to work when an ANBU appeared.

"Yes ANBU-san?" Minato asked as he made his way back to his seat in the shade.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you both."

The Flash's Heir

Minato knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. Minato traded worried glances with Kakashi when they were told to enter.

"You wanted to see us, Sandaime-sama?" Minato asked, noticing the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk that weren't usually there.

"Have a seat."

"Why?"

"Because I have bad news that's why." Sarutobi replied.

"Bad news?" Minato asked as he sat, pulling Kakashi into his lap, "What kind of bad news?"

"Sensei..." Kakashi tugged at the teen's sleeve.

"Hm?" Minato looked down at the five-year-old on his lap, "What's up 'Kashi?"

"...I'm scared..." Kakashi whimpered in a tiny voice.

"Minato... Hatake Sakumo died on his last mission."

Kakashi really tried to suppress a wail at the news of his father's death but couldn't manage it. He was grateful when Minato pulled him closer and began to pet his hair.

Minato was forcing himself to do some breathing exercises to keep calm, "Y-you're sure?" he asked, not wanting it to be true.

Sarutobi nodded sadly, "Unfortunately," He took a deep breath; "I am giving you two weeks off."

"Thank you sir." Minato replied, trembling.

"One more thing before you're dismissed."

Minato returned his gaze to the Hokage questioningly.

"Sakumo wanted you to look after his son, can you do that?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes I can do that." Minato replied, his grip on the boy in his lap tightening.

"Then you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

The Flash's Heir

It wasn't long before the two were back in Minato's home. Minato sat himself on the couch, knowing that getting any more training done would be impossible at that point and pulled Kakashi back into his lap, "Sh... I've got you 'Kashi..." Minato whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back.

Kakashi couldn't suppress his tears no matter what he tried, but he was still a kid. Even with all the training he did, and no matter how mature he usually was, Kakashi was a hurting child. He clung to Minato as tightly as he could, fearing that his Sensei might also disappear if he let go.

The Flash's Heir

Two week later, Kushina found them once again trying to Water Walk. She smiled as she watched them. Minato would make a wonderful father, watching him with Kakashi was evidence enough. Kyuubi's Heir would be well taken care of.

Minato set up under a tree like before to watch. He'd had two weeks to adjust to taking care of a child but it was still hard, especially since he also had to be careful with himself. He hadn't been getting restful sleep since before Kyuubi had chosen him to carry his heir, now he also had to take care of a young child who had nightmares every night, and that was when he wasn't snuggling with Minato! Most of the time he just wanted to take a nap.

His body wasn't built for the stress it was currently going through, which was why he was so reluctant to use Chakra.

"Hey you," Kushina called as she walked up to him.

"Hey Hime," Minato replied tiredly, "How's the mission go?"

It was fine, as easy as I thought it would be." Kushina waved off as she took a seat next to him. "Kybi-sama wants to see you by the end of the week to check on the baby."

Minato groaned, "Did you hear about Sakumo-san?"

"...No... What happened, he's not in the hospital is he?" Kushina asked curiously.

"No, Sakumo-san isn't in the Hospital," Minato told her.

"Well that's good-"

"He's _dead_," Minato cut in, "Kakashi has been living with me the last two weeks."

"You said she wanted to see me?" Minato asked in the stunned silence.

Kushina nodded, "She said sometime today at the earliest."

"Let's go then," Minato replied as he eyed Kakashi, who was staring down at the water that he was supposed to be practicing on. "'Kashi, enough, let's take a break."

"Yes Sensei..." Minato could barely hear his student's voice.

"Hi Kushina-hime," Kakashi greeted her quietly.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Kushina asked, the Kakashi she knew was enthusiastic about training, bright cheerful and could even be a little hyper. This Kakashi was totally different, down cast, quiet, not really wanting to do anything at all...

"Papa is dead..." Kakashi muttered in way of a reply. He went over to Minato and molded into his side.

Seeing Kakashi like this was horrible. "He's been like this for the last two weeks," Minato told her as he picked Kakashi up. "He's been having nightmares and clings to me every minute of the day. I'm not getting the sleep I need and what little I _do_ get is fitful at best..."

They started towards Kushina's home.

The Flash's Heir

Kybi smiled as Kushina let Minato and Kakashi into the room, "Kushina-chan if you could take the child for a bit, he and I need to speak privately."

Minato took a step back when he saw the table she wanted him to lie on, he was nervous about being in the same room as her. The _last_ time he'd been alone with her he'd been sliced open.

"Lie down My Little Hurricane," She tried to sooth him, "Nothing is going to hurt you..."

Minato trembled as he lay down on the table. He tried to relax, reminding himself that any undue stress was very _bad_.

Kybi checked him over quickly, "Alright, I would recommend that you go one more week at least without using your chakra, you haven't been sleeping have you?"

"...Not very well..." Minato admitted reluctantly, "I've been taking care of Kakashi too, he hasn't been sleeping well either..."

Kybi gave him a thoughtful look, "Then both of you need to take naps. Are there any questions that you might want to ask?"

Minato nodded, "How long will I have to carry the child? I'm a man, how is he going to be born?"

"All demon children take ten months to develop; you have nine to go," Kybi explained, "Birth? There will be no 'birth'... We are getting the child out the same way it was placed inside of you."

"You're going to cut me open?" Minato asked, alarmed.

"Yes, some women have to have it done as well so it's perfectly safe." Kybi reassured him.

Half an hour later Kushina and Kakashi were sitting at the kitchen table, watching as Minato mechanically made lunch. "How did it go Minato?" Kushina asked.

"Just one more week of not using my chakra Hime," he replied, "Then I can get back to really teaching Kakashi."

Kushina nodded, "Anything else?"

"She said that the baby would be coming out the same way it got in and that I shouldn't worry too much about it, she also suggested that I take naps since I haven't been sleeping well..."

Kakashi looked up, "Really?"

"Yes 'Kashi," Minato replied, "Really."

(End)

The reason Sarutobi told Minato to take two weeks off was for Kakashi, and as Minato himself is pregnant at the moment, it was a reminder for him not to try anything either.

Enjoy.

Neph


	4. More Students

Idea: Minato is a strong young Shinobi with a bright future ahead of him. He has a wonderful girlfriend, powerful students; several dreams that are within reach and… A baby on the way?

Summary: Injured in a battle, Minato wakes in the middle of a ritual that he shouldn't have woken up to. Kyuubi (unable to feel anything at all since the battle between the founders of Minato's village) needs an heir and will do anything to get it.

Warnings: Male Pregnancy, HET!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Title: The Flash's Heir

(More Students)

A week later, Kakashi and Minato were at the hot springs in the village, partly to train and partly to relax. "Ok 'Kashi, let's try this again," Minato lectured gently, they were in a deserted unisex pool where young ninja usually learned to Water Walk, Kushina was there as well, but she was still in the dressing room getting ready. "This isn't much different from Tree Climbing, instead of a constant amount of chakra flowing into your feet you have to vary the flow, water is always in motion and in order to stand on the water, your chakra must also be in motion. Do you understand?"

Yes Sensei, I understand perfectly," Kakashi replied, "But why is this exercise harder than Tree Climbing?"

Minato frowned thoughtfully, "It's because you aren't using a steady flow. A steady flow is a flow that doesn't change, its static, which is what you need when climbing not just trees but anything. Remember what happened when you used to little or too much?"

Kakashi nodded, "I didn't stick at all or I got blasted off the tree."

"Exactly," Minato grinned happily, "Here, it's the opposite, but not quite. You need to vary the amount you send to your feet, if you use a constant stream of chakra you will fall in, and that's not what you want, because the water is always in motion your chakra has to always be in motion. A tree's not going to go anywhere. But if you don't match the flow of the water with the flow of your chakra you are going to sink like a stone. And the faster the water is moving the more chakra you have to use."

"Oh!" Kakashi's eyes lit up in understanding, "Is that why I'm learning here?"

Minato nodded, happy that his student understood the concept, "Here the water's flow is slow. It takes less chakra to stand on water that doesn't _seem_ to be in motion," Minato continued, "But water is _always_ in motion and you have to remember that. If you don't then..."

"Come try Kakashi," Minato beckoned Kakashi out onto the water as Kushina opened the door and came out in nothing but a tiny towel.

Minato looked up to greet her and almost sank. He blushed, oh gods, if his girl bent over...

Kushina giggled as she stepped onto the water, "Like what you see Minato?" she asked teasingly.

"...Very much..." Minato admitted, "But Kakashi's here..."

"So?" Kushina purred into his ear, "I don't mind... and he has to get used to this..."

"How's the baby affecting you?" Kushina asked curiously.

Minato took a deep breath, "It's been very stressful, my body isn't built to carry one... I'm afraid that if I do even one thing wrong that I'll kill it so I don't do anything that even feels remotely like a bad idea..." he admitted to his girlfriend. "I think Kyuubi made a mistake choosing me to carry the baby..."

"Male pregnancy is unheard of true... at least to humans," Kushina agreed, "But you're doing good, you should stay away from things that 'feel' like a bad idea."

The Flash's Heir

For the next two weeks Minato worked Kakashi tirelessly on chakra control, using it as an excuse to get his own control back. Indeed, it was working well too; he could now do the Hiraishin again with just the slightest puff of smoke with one hand sign, though he used to be able to do it with none.

Minato was just getting ready for another day of training when an ANBU appeared, "Sandaime-sama has summoned you Minato-san."

Minato blinked, wasn't he still on medical leave? "Thank you ANBU-san, tell Sandaime-sama that I shall be there momentarily."

The ANBU bowed silently and disappeared. Minato sighed as he went to grab his gear and wrote a note to Kakashi and Kushina before disappearing in a puff of smoke and a flash of gold light.

Minato stood his back straight and tall before his leader, "You wished to see me sir?"

"Yes Minato, I'm sending you on a mission." Sarutobi told him.

Minato stiffened, "But sir... aren't I still on Medical Leave? My control isn't quite where it used to be just yet..."

Sarutobi sighed, "You are supposed to be, but there is nobody else that can do the mission."

Minato bit his lip; this didn't 'feel' bad but... "Is there a chance that I could be injured?" If he was injured, especially his stomach Kyuubi's heir would be in danger.

"Very little Minato, you needn't worry too much." The Hokage told him, "I sent two teams on a recon mission. Now only two students and one sensei are still alive, they were captured. I need you to get them and the information they have out."

"But my control..." Minato tried to protest; normally he would _never_ turn a mission down, _ever_... But the baby he was carrying made him rather paranoid.

"Minato, you can't refuse, you are the only one fast enough!" The Sandaime replied sharply, sharper than he had actually intended, "If you _don't_ go we lose the information _and the remainder of the teams_!"

Minato swallowed, "I understand sir."

"Will you take the mission?"

Minato bit his lip, "...Yes Hokage-sama..."

"When do I leave sir?" Minato asked curiously, if it was right away...

"No later than an hour Minato and even that is cutting it a bit close." Sarutobi told him.

Minato nodded as he made the one sign that he still had to make for the Hiraishin. "I'll be off then sir."

"Dismissed."

Minato reappeared in his and Kushina's room and began to pack his Mission bag, Most of the things he needed were already sealed into scrolls so it didn't take too long. After he finished he scribbled a note to both his loved ones and left. He knew that they might persuade not to go, but he was the only one who could save the ninja.

"Sorry Kushina," Minato whispered to the wind after leaving the village, "But I'm the only one that can save them..."

The Flash's Heir

Kushina snarled later that morning when she found Minato's note. "How dare he?" She raged quietly as Kakashi descended the stairs.

"Kushina-hime?" Kakashi questioned.

"The Sandaime has sent Minato on a mission!" Kushina explained, "Minato is pregnant! He shouldn't be leaving the village at all!"

"Minato-sensei's probably nearly finished with how fast he is though..." Kakashi pointed out.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kushina explained gently, "I know he can take care of himself... but he also has to think about how his actions will affect our baby..."

Kakashi hugged her, "...I'm scared too..." Kakashi wasn't lying, Minato wasn't supposed to leave him again!

The Flash's Heir

While Kakashi and Kushina fretted over his note, Minato was staking out the hide out where his captured comrades were being held. He had a Hiraishin Kunai hidden back at his camp so he had a fast way to get out; however, he wasn't sure where his targets were.

He sighed, placing a gentle hand on his belly when it rolled slightly, he knew logically that he should not be able to feel the baby yet, but he liked to think that he could. "Don't worry Baby," he whispered, "We'll be home safe and sound before you know it."

Minato stealthily made his way into the enemy base and found the team that he was to rescue. He flicked one of his Hiraishin Kunai into the cell, thanking the idiots that placed the three in the same cell and flashed inside. "Are you all alright?" Minato asked when they had put their raised fists down.

"Nita-sensei is in bad shape," the girl reported.

"You aren't in much better shape Rin-san," the younger boy pointed out.

"Well neither are you Obito-san," the girl, Rin retorted, "They took my medical supplies remember?"

The boy, Obito sighed, "Yeah, I remember..." He muttered.

Minato brushed passed the students, gently checking each of them over as he moved, thanking Tsunade for the lessons she gave him. Minato wasn't a Medic Nin but he knew enough that he could act as one if needed. "Nita-san, can you move?" Minato asked when he reached the older man.

"No, my left leg was shattered; I doubt that I'll be an active ninja much longer." Nita admitted, "I'm more worried about Rin-san and Obito-kun."

"What happened?" Minato asked as he splinted Nita's leg.

"Rin-san lost her whole team in the attack that led to our capture, and I've lost all but Obito. They both seem to be coping with the loss, but there's no telling what will happen once we get back to the village." Nita explained, "Will you take care of them? I don't think I will live much longer, Minato-san."

"..." Minato looked into the man's eyes, "...Why don't you think you'll survive?"

"One of the bone fragments completely severed an artery in my leg, I won't get out of here alive," Nita told him sadly, "Rin and Obito both have the information we were sent to get... Promise me that you'll take care of them."

Minato's eyes became sad as he watched the light in Nita's eyes slowly die, "...I promise Nita-san, Rest easy," he whispered as the man's eyes closed for the last time.

Minato turned away from the corpse, "Alright you two, I'm getting you both out of here," He picked Rin up and flashed off. Minato put her down next to his supplies, "Rest Rin-san, I will be right back with Obito-san."

"Yes Namikaze-san," Rin agreed.

Minato nodded as he once again disappeared, he appeared next to Obito who was trying to wake his sensei, "Obito, he's dead."

Obito turned to Minato with tears in his eyes, "He can't be..."

"Sh..." Minato pulled the boy close, "It's alright, I'll take care of you from now on." Obito was too busy crying to notice their location changing as they reappeared in Minato's camp.

Minato put Obito to sleep with a Gunjutsu before turning to Rin, "I'm going to go back and burn the body so that our secrets can't be found out, Rin-san can you watch Obito-san until I get back?"

Rin nodded as she curled into herself, shaking slightly, "Yes sir."

Minato nodded and returned to the Kunai in the cell. "Katon: Endan!" he whispered, setting the body of Shirou Nita aflame. He flashed out, taking only the late Nita's Heate-ite.

(End)

Wow… this came fast… And welcome Obito and Rin center stage!

Katon: Endan is Fire Style: Fireball.

Enjoy!

Neph


	5. Yes, More Students

Idea: Minato is a strong young Shinobi with a bright future ahead of him. He has a wonderful girlfriend, powerful students; several dreams that are within reach and… A baby on the way?

Summary: Injured in a battle, Minato wakes in the middle of a ritual that he shouldn't have woken up to. Kyuubi (unable to feel anything at all since the battle between the founders of Minato's village) needs an heir and will do anything to get it.

Warnings: Male Pregnancy, HET!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Title: The Flash's Heir

(Yes More Students)

Three days later Minato returned to the village with Obito and Rin in toe. He herded them gently into the Hokage's office to make his report and to make sure their information was received.

"What happened Minato, where...?" the Hokage asked. Is Nita-san was left unsaid.

Minato shook his head, gazing at Obito out the corner of his eye, "The Jounin sensei died minutes after I arrived sir," he explained, handing over Nita's Heate-ite, "As per Custom, I burned his body so that they couldn't learn of us."

The Hokage nodded, "I shall get these two reassigned then," Sarutobi agreed, "Go home Minato and reassure Kushina and Kakashi that you're fine."

"Yes sir," Minato was about to leave the room when Obito spoke.

The Uchiha looked nervous as he cleared his throat, "May I be placed on Minato-san's team?"

The Flash's Heir

"...What...?" Kushina asked from her seat at the table, "You're not a Jounin Sensei; you're a Tokubetsu Jounin who excels in teaching."

Minato shrugged from his seat across from her, "That's what he said, and I _did_ promise his Sensei that I'd look after him..."

"But you're _my_ tutor!" Kakashi argued as he swiped a cookie.

"I know that," Minato sighed as he leaned back, "I tried to tell him that but he's being insistent..."

The Flash's Heir

Minato watched a disgusted sensei and two Genin walk away as he approached the training ground a few weeks later, "I wonder what's going on...?" He turned when he felt Rin approaching, "Hi Rin-chan, how are you today?"

"I'm feeling a bit better Minato-san..." Rin admitted hesitantly. She really only wanted her team back was all, barring that she wanted to be on a team under Minato-san.

"That's good, I'm meeting with Kushina-hime and Kakashi-kun at the hot springs; you're welcome to come sit in on the lesson if you wish."

Rin looked up startled, "You're a Sensei?"

"Nah, just a tutor," Minato replied.

"...I think I'll come, what will you be going over?" Rin asked as she fell in step next to him.

"Not much really, I'm getting Hatake Kakashi ready to take the Chuunin exams so we're going over Water Walking and I was thinking about trying to introduce Elemental Affinities again, the last time I tried the slip of paper I was using to demonstrate with literally blew up in my face." Minato chuckled.

Rin smiled, yes, this was the sensei she wanted...

While they walked Rin took the time to _really_ study the man that had saved her. Something was off about him... She extended her senses and stopped when she felt _two_ chakra signatures instead of one.

...How was it possible for there to be a second chakra signature inside Minato-sensei? Rin wondered silently as she followed him. The man hadn't said anything about it so it must not be very important... right?

When they arrived at the hot springs Minato was treated of an amusing sight, Obito and Kakashi were glaring at each other hotly. "Ok, what's going on here?" Minato asked them, snapping them out of it.

"Don't you _dare_ take my tutor away!" Kakashi snarled, "He's all I have!"

Obito snorted, "I want him to be my Sensei, and you can't stop me!"

Minato sighed, "Obito, I've told you several times a day since you first said that, I am _not_ a sensei, I am a tutor; Kakashi's tutor." Why did he even bother? "Plus I am still on leave; even if I was a sensei you wouldn't be going anywhere."

"But Minato-sensei..." Obito muttered.

"I am _not_ your sensei Obito; only Kakashi can call me that, he is my student after all." Minato shot the boy an annoyed look, "Ok Kakashi let's get started, you ready?"

"Yes Minato-sensei," the two walked into the changing room for the unisex spring.

When Obito when to follow them Rin grabbed him, "Wait Obito!"

"What's up Rin?" Obito asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"There's something going on with Minato-sensei," Rin replied, "I sensed a second chakra in him, I think something might be wrong with him!"

Obito bit his lip, "What do you think we should do Rin?"

"I think we should go inform the Hokage about this," she replied.

They left Minato and Kakashi to their lessons. The Hokage needed to know that Minato-sensei's life might be in danger!

The Flash's Heir

Rin and Obito barged into the Hokage's office; thankfully he was just doing paperwork. "Sandaime-sama!" Rin called urgently, "There's something wrong with Minato-sensei!"

The Hokage's eyes snapped to her, "And how would you know this?"

Rin bit her lip, shrinking, "I'm a medic ninja in training; I want to know what's going on, there's a tiny chakra signature in him that isn't his..."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "You must never speak of this!" He pulled out some paperwork and filled it out, "Neko!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Get me Minato, now."

The Flash's Heir

Minato turned to Kushina as Kakashi practiced Water Walking again. "It's almost time for us to use the seals that Sensei gave us Hime."

Kushina nodded as she slipped a black band around her wrist, Minato doing the same when Neko appeared.

"Yes Neko-san?" Minato asked as he adjusted the band on his wrist.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

"I'll be right there Neko-san." Minato replied, sighing.

"Not again..." Minato muttered, "I swear the Hokage needs me for _everything_..." That's what it felt like. Was he not on Medical Leave? This was getting rather annoying, but he reminded himself that he had to keep his temper under control.

The Flash's Heir

"You wanted to see me?" Minato asked as he walked into the room. Why were Rin and Obito there?

"I'm sorry Minato; I know that you are still on leave..." Sarutobi took a deep breath, "I apologize for summoning you constantly but I need you to do this for me."

Minato nodded, "What do you need of me?" he asked tiredly, he'd need to take his nap soon.

"I am promoting you to full Jounin; I need you to take on a full team."

Minato's eyes widened, "But I-"

"I know, but I have no other choice!" the Hokage said sharply, "They've figured it out Minato."

"Th-they know that..."

The Hokage nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so."

"But that means..." Minato breathed, "You need me to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't tell."

"Yes," Sarutobi agreed, "Obito, Rin and Kakashi shall be on your team. But because you are still on Medical Leave the missions you can take will be restricted until such a time that you are no longer on Leave."

Minato bit his lip.

"Do you accept, Minato-kun?"

Minato bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama. I accept, and I shall obey," he replied quietly.

Minato turned to look at his new students from the corner of his eye, "What of the Test Hokage-sama?"

"You won't need it."

"Really?"

"No."

"...Fine." Minato turned to them fully, "Follow me. Now."

Minato led his new team stony-faced through the village to his home. He let them into the compound. "Alright you two," Minato told them seriously when they were safely in his house, "You are to not breathe a _word_ of what you have found out about me to a _soul_ do you _understand_?"

They both shrank back, nodding in fear.

Minato sent them both a glare. "As such you will be moving here where I can keep my eyes on you."

"Yes Sensei," they agreed instantly. All they had wanted was to be on his team... which they had gotten. They hadn't realized that he could be so scary…

"We're home," Kushina called from the hall.

"Okaeri," Minato called back, not taking his eyes off of Obito and Rin. "You are to go home and pack your things. You are to be back here in one hour. Am. I. Clear?"

They nodded, fleeing.

Kushina came to Minato's side, "Has something happened?"

"The two Genin that I rescued, they _know_." Minato told her.

"What?" Kushina asked.

"Apparently Rin is a Medic Nin." Minato replied as he collapsed onto the couch, "And she told Obito."

"That's not safe..."

"I know," Minato sighed tiredly, "Because they found out the Sandaime was forced to promote me to Jounin Sensei, to keep the two of them from telling they were placed under me with Kakashi as my third student."

"Poor Minato..." Kushina breathed as Minato settled himself on the couch for a nap and Kakashi clambered into his lap.

"Yeah, yeah..." Minato breathed, "I need a nap, wake me when my other students get back."

(End)

This was fun! Poor Minato, it's really fun writing him! He's so god-like that at first I was afraid to write him at all! And since he barely gets any scene time I can make his character my own!

Enjoy!

Neph


End file.
